First Words
by Special K the Great
Summary: A quick explanation of the first words of Rufus Shinra, Rude, Tseng, Sephiroth, Reno, Elena, Zack Fair, Angeal Hewley, and Genesis Rhapsodos. A present for those who have read "Zack's Initiation."


I offer a pressie as a reward to my wonderful readers. 1000 hits this month! whoo-oo! (if only i could earn that many reviews...)

For those who have read "Zack's Initiation" (or as much as i have posted anyway) you will recognize Sam. She is the only person i owe. Everyone else is property of someone else. I only stole them for my amusement and yours.

* * *

**First Words**

Rufus Shinra's first word was "want," not that that surprised many people. The President was giving a big speech on global television about how great his company was when Rufus (whom the President was holding for the positive publicity) screamed out, "Want! Want! Want!" The crowd cooed and the President blubbered over how proud he was of his little boy. His first sentence turned out to be, "I want it now!"

When Rude was a little boy, he use to talk non-stop. When seeing the adult Rude and how quiet he is, it was quit surprising to learn that. He also had a little sister. They were always talking. Then, one day his father snapped and killed his little sister. After he told him, "You keep your mouth shut, or I'll do the same to you." Rude didn't speak again until his father died mysteriously nine years later. His first word after that was "Kaily." It was his sister's name.

Tseng's family had been a very traditional Wutian family. He grew up in a family with high expectations of him. Tradition was so important to his family that it became his first word. "Tradition. Honor." He had always been quiet and direct as a child, and that stayed with him into adulthood. When he was a teenager, he got into some trouble with some dangerous men, and in the end he was banished from his home. Once he made it to Midgar, his motto changed from "Tradition and honor," to "Survival."

As a child Sephiroth was cold and unsocial, not that had changed when he reached adulthood. Being an experiment he never received much, if any, affection, and so he never really learned what it was. His first word wasn't really a word. It seemed he went from one day without a sound to the next with full sentences. He had never spoken infront of the scientists. Everything he said was in his head because that was the one place the scientists couldn't get to. Then, when he was about eight or nine, the scientist working under Hojo introduced him to their newest experiment—a baby girl coded "Sam." He asked, "May I hold her?"

Sam, on the other hand, was very talkative as a young child, even when the only thing she could speak was baby-gibberish. She was also prattling on and on to her protector, "big-brother" Sephiroth. Then, after a few months, she would greet him with her first word—"Sephrock!" Years later, Sephiroth couldn't help the smile that always threatened surfaced every time Sam would call him, "Sephy-rock," not that he'd ever let her know that.

Reno was born into a broken home in a world of poverty. His "parents" were always screaming at each other and fighting about something. His mother would scream at his father for his habit of playing the birdies; his father would scream at his mother from her habit of playing with needles. His first word was, "gil," which his family never had enough of. Then some really bad men his father owed money to came and collected a little interest. As a teenager fending for himself, he earned the all important pieces of paper by working Walmarket late nights. He learned real soon how to tell the difference between "dangerous" and "business," and how to keep the "dangerous" from messing with him.

Elena was a plate princess, and she had everything. Her first word was, "Daddy," solidifying her fate in following her father's footsteps in the military. She spent most of her life trying to out do her sister, Gun, who had become a Turk. She finally succeeded when Gun made her first and last mistake, getting herself killed by her intended target.

Zack was another babbler. His parents, aunts, uncles, and grandparents were always cooing over their little baby, and even from a few hours old Zack basked in the attention. For the first three months of his life, he never once slept lying down in his crib. It wasn't a big surprise when his first word turned out to be his own name.

For much of Angeal's early life, it was only him and his mother. He, of course, had a father, but he spent most of his time working in the science department at Shinra. Not many knew, but when Angeal had been a baby, he had been very sickly, and for a while it seemed like he wouldn't make it. When he pulled through, his mother started calling him her "littler fighter." His mother was always the most important person in his life. "Mommy," was his first word.

Genesis lived a much more privileged life than Angeal as the son of a rich man, the mayor of Banora. His parents had money to spend on their son. Their fortune had been built on "Dumb Apples." The blue-purple apples had fascinated Genesis, even as an infant. "Nora ite dum dum," turned out to be his first words—a mangled baby-version of Banora White Dumb Apples.


End file.
